1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for receiving USB (Universal Serial Bus) cables, especially for receiving USB cables employed in a scanning means.
2. Background Description
Personal computers have been fully developed to many utilization applications for many fields, such as medical care, business, studying, education and so on. For the diversified applications, there are many peripheral devices are developed to cooperate with the personal computer to achieve some specific functions. Some of the peripheral devices are connected with the personal computer with cables. Because of the convenience, using USB cables are becoming more and more popular.
Therefore, scanning devices are broadly using USB cables to be connected with computers. As shown in FIG. 1, scanning device 1 includes a USB cables 22 and a USB plug head 20. In this case, when the user has the need to move the scanning device 1, the user has to unplug the USB cable. Since there is no particular device to receive the unplugged USB cable, the user always hands the scanning device along with the USB cable outside the scanning device during necessary moving. In this case, it is inconvenient and ungrateful. Moreover, this traditional method even increases the possibility to damage the exposed USB plug head.
For the above concerns, the present invention has provided a device for receiving the USB cable and its plug head.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for receiving USB cable and its plug head to reduce the possibility to damage the USB cables and its plug head during transportation.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for receiving USB cable and its plug head to avoid unexpected lost during transportation, and further to improve the graceful outlook.